Scenarios reader x four swords
by KindredShadow
Summary: I dunno why I don't delete this
1. Introduction

**A/N: (So uh, hi, I really didn't think of anything to write...OH WAIT, I remembered! Wow, so anyways, I 'm not really taking requests until, like, the 8th chapter, so don't try to request please. Another thing, if you don't know what this is (because my summaries stink) these are basically scenarios, which is four swords x reader by the way, which may cause you to cry or laugh...or scoff at how bad my writing is. Anyways this was probably too long, sorry.)**

 **The author does not own Legend of Zelda otherwise, it would be so horrible that there wouldn't be any fanfictions about it.**

 **(Hey!)**

* * *

Green:

Living in the castle was boring, unless you had someone to do something with, which you didn't. Talking with your guard at the door didn't count, either. But, soon enough Princess Zelda gave you something to do. You needed to give a package to her hero, Green. So you went around asking people for the hero, Green. Eventually you found him, talking to an almost carbon copy of himself, except in red. Guessing that this was Green, you asked, "Hey, um, are you familiar with someone named Green?" "That's me,"the green tunic-ed one said. "Well that's all," you said, "Well my name is y/n." "Thanks y/n, I hope we'll meet again soon." he said. You waved with a big grin on my face. I hope I get bored again soon. **(Too much greeeeeeen)**

Vio:

You decided to find a good book to read, you passed by a girl with a big, stupid grin on her face, and sighed. Sometimes you felt as if everyone was happy while you were left behind with your books and work. See, you wanted to become one of Zelda's advisors, and you were go the right way, but it was a lot of work. Arriving at the castle's library, you marveled at the sight of towering books, they never failed to amaze you. You instantly went to the nearest shelf, leafing through the worn-out pages and enjoying the smell of books. (Yes, you liked the smell of books, who doesn't?) But, suddenly bumped into by someone and dropped your book. You mumbled sorry even if it clearly wasn't your fault and a soft voice spoke, "I'm sorry about that." You turned and found a boy, a bit taller than you, dressed in a violet tunic. "Oh it's nothing," you blushed, why did you feel like this? "W-Well, my name is y/n, you?" "Vio," he replied, "I must go, but I daresay I'll see you again soon?" You nodded and ran out of the library, hoping you might have some free time tomorrow.

Blue:

You were an angry person, you couldn't help it. You were sent to do some shopping by your mother and you hated it. You were brought up not to swear, but you couldn't help but break out a few foul words. After buying a few potatoes and carrots, you forced yourself not to stomp on everyone's toes on the way out, although you did manage to run forcefully into someone out the door, and you felt a little better about yourself. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" You turned and saw the person you ran into. A boy in a blue tunic was staring angrily at you, you wouldn't be surprised if he breathed fire at you at that moment. "W-Well what do you think you're doing?" you couldn't really think of a great comeback to say. "Hm, well I'm obviously making sure I don't run into people." he said, obviously he couldn't think of a great comeback, either. The snaps eventually turned into a heated argument and somehow he learned your name and you learned his. "Well Blue, I hope you don't run into anyone today," you stormed out. You didn't turn, but you felt as if a great weight just lifted from you.

Red:

You skipped happily through the long corridors of Hyrule Castle. You were so optimistic that everything would be all right,...and smacked into someone. "Owchies," you heard him say. You looked up and saw a boy a little older than you dressed in a red tunic, rubbing his forehead where you ran into him (I really don't know how that works, but it does.) "Oh, oh I'm so, so, so, sorry," you said, "I didn't see you there." He looked up at you as if seeing for the first time, his eyes widened and said, "Oh it's fine." He suddenly stood up and offered you a hand. You took it graciously and skipped around the castle with him for the rest of the day. You were right, everything was alright. **(I stunk at this one, sorry Red fans)**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay that was really long, but that's only because it's the intro. I wasn't sure if Shadow really counts, but let me know if you want him, then I'll make a change and add him in. Sorry again for the length. Byeeeee!**


	2. Friends?

**(So, hi again. This probably won't be updated soon, ya know, with school and all, but I hope you enjoy this (hopefully) short chapter.)**

 **I do not own Okami**

 **(Wait, what?)**

/:(¥):\

Green:

You continued to see this hero, Green and began to grow fond of him. He even taught you how to shoot an arrow. I met some of his brother/copies, and they're pretty okay too, except Blue, we started arguing off the bat. But, other than that Green has been really sweet to me. "Hey Green?, I asked him tentatively one day, "Can-can we be friends?" Green gave you a look that made you feel a little uncomfortable. "Of course we're friends." he said. You gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

Vio:

Whenever you needed to work, it was always the library. In hopes of seeing Vio each day, you were not let down. It seemed he was always there, most of the time just reading, but you would sit by him and sometimes he even made you laugh. Due to work, you never really made friends, so you were shocked with his question one day. "Hey y/n," he said, suddenly looking up from his book, "can we be friends?" The question was so blunt, but you nodded vigorously. Both of you returned to your books, this time with a smile on each other's faces.

Blue:

You didn't know why, but you felt happier these days. You kept seeing the boy in blue, or Blue. He became nicer to you when you got to know each other and you felt happy. Everyday you would spar with each other, much more interesting that fetching groceries, and maybe argue, just for the heck of it. One day, as you were playfully arguing you heard him call you his friend. "Wait," you said, bewildered, "Am I your friend?" He snorted, "No, your my cat." You grinned at him and he grinned back. Finally, you had a true friend.

Red:

You never thought you could meet a boy as childish as you. At first you did random things, picking flowers, running through corridors, or just laying in Hyrule Field. You both knew that you were great friends, but hearing it would make it official. "Red? Am I your friend?," you said as you gazed at the clouds lying on a bench. "Of course," he said cheerily, then his gaze turned sad, "Only if you want to be." "O-oh of course I want to be friends!" you quickly said. You sat in a comfortable silence until, he jumped up. "Race you to the end of the garden!" Then, you spent the day chasing him through the castle.

/:(¥):\

 **I'm sorry that was a kind of uneventful chapter, but at least I'm having fun. Please tell me if you would like me to add Shadow Link. I'll hoot to ya'll later. Byeeeee**


	3. Boyfriend or first kiss

**(Kay, so this is an important chapter, let's just hope I don't mess this up. Disclaimer please!)**

 **The author does not own Legend of Zelda, otherwise this fan fiction would be cannon.**

 **(Darn tooting right, it would)**

Green:

You felt on top of the world today. Today, you and Green were going on a picnic. You had everything packed and it was a lovely day in Hyrule Field. Eventually you found this perfect spot under a tree and spent the day with Green. "Hey y/n?," Green asked tentatively, "Uh..well, er-," what is going on, you thought, Green never stutterers like this. Does he want to end our friendship? You thought with tears welling up in your eyes, I grew so attached to him, maybe felt he was even more than a friend. "Willyoubemygirlfriend?" he asked hurriedly. Your brain took a moment to decipher what he said, then it hit you. Now the tears were coming out of your eyes. Tears of happiness. "Of course!" you said leaping into his arms. He kissed you softly as the sun went down, wishing that the evening would last forever.

Vio:

Reading. That was all you could do at the moment. When your teacher told you of the upcoming test, all you could do was read. Under the stress, you felt like breaking down, every moment of the day. The only consolation you had was Vio, your only friend, but he was currently on a mission. For a week. Now, that week was ending soon, but without him, you felt empty, staring into space like a hollow shell. The week felt like a few years, full of literature. Right now you were (surprise) reading a book on the history of Princess Zelda's maidens. You couldn't read though, just staring at one point of the page, thinking only of your stress and...Vio. Suddenly, you heard a familiar soft voice, "Interesting book?" You turned so fast, you hear a crack in your neck, but you didn't care because standing there was Vio, your friend, your...wait, did you love him? Yes, I do love him, you thought. You ran up to him and kissed him, and to your delight, he kissed back. (A scenario of few words)

Blue:

You had feelings for Blue and you didn't hide it, you weren't afraid to. The only problem is that the dumb blueberry didn't seem to notice. I mean, you always hung around him and gave subtle messages of I kind of like you, so turn around and notice me, please, but nothing happened, except when one of his brothers came in and gave him a look that made him confused. Usually you wouldn't care, but it seemed he would never notice his affection toward you, that is, until Red decided to take it into his own hands. You were sitting across Blue, polishing our swords, maybe throwing some exasperated glances at him. Red suddenly skipped in and said loudly, "You know Blue, y/n likes you a lot." With that he skipped out. If the subject had been different, you would've burst out laughing at Blue's expression, but you had a feeling that your face probably looked the same. A lobster red. He slowly turned to me, waiting for you to deny it, but it never came. A smile crept on his face and said, "I like you too, a lot." He turned back to his sword, away from your delighted face.

Red:

You have never met someone as goofy, childish, and cute as you. Your family always treated you like a six year old, probably cause you were the youngest and with that environment you just became that kind of person. But, there was never hope for you that you'd find someone who acted so playfully. Red changed that in a sentence. Both of you were sparring and you tried to convince him that you wouldn't get hurt, but you weren't expecting his reply. "But, I don't want you to get hurt, I really care about you." He blushed to match the color of his tunic, so did you. "Aw, Red," I care about you a lot, too!" He grinned and suddenly leaped at you, swords forgotten, and tackled you into a hug. Yep, he was childish, but so were you. Thankfully, you didn't get hurt.

 **Okay, so that was really long, but that means more words, and words are good. Luckily I don't think I messed this up, but tell me if I did (I don't think I can do anything about it, but…) and hopefully something will happen. Please r &r, thanks!**

 **-Arophia**


	4. When you find instruments and annoy him

**(I love Twilight Princess sooooo much. I think I'm playing it for, like, the 6th time. Whatever, my sister yelled at me for playing it too much anyways. Well, so this is the first actual scenario thing, so I don't want to screw this up. Actually, it would be good to not screw any of them up. Anyways, disclaimer please!)**

 **The author does not own Percy Jackson.**

 **(Dang, I'm glad I got that off my chest...NOT. Who replaced my disclaimer anyways?)**

Green:

"Owwww…" Green complained, holding his ears, "do you really have to learn that here?" You grinned and nodded, going back to the, very out of tune, flute you discovered on the ground. Unfortunately for Green, you seemed to have acquired a taste for the higher notes. "I'll get you for this," he said, good-naturedly. You giggled as he walked out, still holding his ears and muttering about stupid whistling pipes with buttons.

Vio:

Dang it, you could never annoy Vio and he doesn't seem to have any weaknesses, he's not even ticklish. That's what you thought until you came across an abandoned saxophone on the road. And you had no idea how to play it. Currently, you tried to figure it out, while Vio sat calmly on a bench reading a book. Finally, after an hour of excruciating pain to everyone's ears, you gave up with Vio, if you didn't get him to look up from his book, there was no way to annoy him. Plan failed.

Blue:

Blue didn't know whether to come at you with a sword or huddle in a corner and die. Thankfully, he didn't do either, but he did take your old clarinet you found in the attic and broke it in half. "Darn, stupid instrument of death," he muttered. You couldn't help but laugh at his low rants about torture to the ears, even if you had fun screeching the clarinet in his ears. He's cute when he's charging at you with the obvious look of annoyance on his face.

Red:

"Pretty please stop, y/n!" Red yelled over the trumpet's honks you made. "Okay," you said, you hated to see him cry like that, "But only if you play it, too." He eyed the trumpet as if was going to explode, but he accepted anyways. Instead of what you originally planned (being a nuisance to Red) he succeeded in making you crawl into a nearby cabinet and stay there for the whole night. At least he enjoyed playing the rightful tool of evil's bane.

 **R &r. 'Nuff said...now let me go play Twilight Princess some more.**

 **-Arophia**


	5. Cuddle

**(So, hi there is really nothing to say, so let's get started.)**

 **The author does not own Undertale.**

 **(Wut?)**

/:(¥):\

Green:

Green's emotions were easier to read than a book. And right now, he was very uncomfortable. "Hey ya green gnome, what's up?," you asked, using the name you gave him when he tripped over a gnome in the castle gardens. He looked at you nervously and quietly asked, "Can I cuddle with you?" You smiled and nodded. Then, you spent the rest of the evening cuddling in his lap.

Vio:

In Vio's room you were tired, sleepy, pacing, and reciting a presentation in front of Vio, who was reading (no surprise there.) You only focused on your main points and transitions, unfortunately, where you put your feet wasn't important at the moment. So you tripped. You were so surprised that it took a moment to register Vio had caught you, before you hit the floor. "Y/n, you need to calm down," he said. You nodded and cuddled closer to him, falling asleep in his arms.

Blue:

Blue and you (1) were sparring in the training field. Luckily, no one was there to witness what had transpired there. You parried each of his blows and struck back, when it seemed you had the upper hand, he sidestepped your blow and hit you in the side. You promptly fell. Apparently, he wasn't expecting you to do that, so he came down with you. He landed with a grunt and you held your side in pain. Once he noticed your pain, immediately he was your side, trying to figure out what to do. "Just shut up and cuddle me," you gasped. If it were any different situation, he wouldn't have complied and argued instead, but this was an exception. So you just cuddled on the training field. (That was kinda long)

Red:

All you have to do is ask and he'll be delighted to do it.

/:(¥):\

 **(1)-RHYMES!**

 **So that's all folks**

 **Red: But I barely got a scenario!**

 **Well suck it up, you'll get something next time, besides, it's true, all you have to do is ask and you'll cuddle anything. Anyways, bye!**

 **-Arophia**


End file.
